


Got A Bed With Your Name On It

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Steve and Darcy have to wait out a snowstorm, alone together two days out from Christmas. On top of that, Darcy's just been dumped, and she can't seem to get warm.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 353
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Got A Bed With Your Name On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> This was written for my Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 square N4: "Snowed In". I was given the prompt by the delightful typhoidmeri on Tumblr:
> 
>  _Steve/Darcy: snowed in for your bingo card. Snowed in/sharing a bed is m’favorite._ ❤️
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I hope you enjoy this.

_Don't you get sad and lonely_  
 _You need a change from what you do all day_  
 _Ain't no sense in all your crying_  
 _Pick it up and throw it into shape_  
 _That's why you need, oh that's why_  
 _This is what you need, I'll give you what you need_  
- **"What You Need" by INXS**

_Zing, zing, zing went my heart strings  
From the moment I saw him I fell  
\- _ **"The Trolley Song" by Judy Garland**

_Love me good_  
 _Love me down_  
 _Don't turn me down_  
 _Got a bed_  
 _Wit' your name on it  
 **-**_ **"Bed" by Nicki Minaj & Ariana Grande**

Darcy had seen some extreme weather in her lifetime.

Hail as big as golf balls, foot after foot of snow, lightning-struck trees, hurricanes, flooding, forest fires. She’d seen it all, and maybe that wasn’t always advantageous, because she wasn’t expecting the weather to be as bad as people made it out to be.

She considered the mayor of New York a little melodramatic, since the last time they had a snowstorm he declared it a state-wide emergency, forbidding people leave their homes. Of course, Darcy did anyway and she was fine. Hence her being a little sceptical about the panic surrounding the impeding snowstorm two days out from Christmas. 

The Avengers facility upstate was practically a ghost town by the time the storm rolled in, so when Darcy got a flat tyre beyond the boom gates (which sat unmanned, apparently) and the icy wind picked up, she thought there was a high chance she’d have to get herself out of the situation alone.

The flat tyre was kind of the shit cherry on top of a diarrhoea sundae, so to speak. She’d already not wanted to drive in this weather but she didn’t have much choice. As she checked the tyre, her whole body shook from the cold, whirling snow already covering the borrowed piece of shit stick shift she crouched beside.

It was an awkward exercise, assessing the damage. It seemed like a frozen twig had punctured the tyre, and there wasn’t a spare. She huffed, a terrible idea, as breathing in the freezing air made her cough, her throat drying instantly. There wasn’t a shovel in the trunk, or really anything to dig her out either… Darcy slipped back into her seat and slammed the door, the wind picking up again. The car swayed as she took out her phone, seeing her battery was already low.

She hadn’t prepared at all for this. She groaned as she realized she needed gas, too, according to the display on her dashboard. She scrolled through her contacts, huddling in her seat as she pressed her phone to her ear and waited.

“Hello?”

“Hey, okay, so slight problem.”

“What, what happened?”

Lucas was grumpy, no surprise there. He hadn’t been exactly warm to her the last few times they interacted. Darcy pushed on, trying to not let his tone influence her own. She was quick to snap back at him, usually.

“Flat tyre. I had to grab one of the cars in the basement, but no-one left anything decent. I was hoping to drive –”

“You were going to _drive_? You’d get here by Christmas afternoon at that rate…”

“I know I said I was going to get there early, but I had to stay just a bit longer –”

“Really? You’re gonna make me the asshole again, having to explain to everyone why my girlfriend isn’t showing up on time?”

Darcy closed her eyes, sighing softly.

“Lucas…”

“No, Darce. I am sick of this. Everyone was really looking forward to finally meeting you. You may as well be made-up, you never appear when I need you to.”

“Lucas, I can’t _control the weather_ ,” she snapped, “And my job is important to me, I don’t want to drop everything for your fucking antiquated Christmas shindigs.”

“Wow,” he said, drawing out the word.

“You know what I mean,” Darcy muttered, looking out the window, rubbing the glass before realizing it wasn’t steam blocking her view, but snow steadily piling on the car.

“Forget it, Darce,” he said, and she could picture him pouting like he always did, and she always hated it, so she was glad that she didn’t have to see it up close in person…

She rubbed her eyes, feeling tired. She’d been up late last night doing the last of the data entry Jane left her. She’d slept in, which was one of the reasons why she’d left late and in a hurry.

“Forget the whole thing,” he added, and she felt the irritation rise further inside her.

“Fine,” she spat.

“Really, you wanna do this right now?”

She blinked in disbelief, her hand tightening on her phone.

“Do _what_ , Lucas?”

“Have a nice life, Darcy,” he said, and she scoffed. “Have fun being alone forever. I gave you so many chances.”

“ _Whatever_ ,” she replied, after several seconds of dumbstruck disbelief. She hoped her voice had some bite even though she could feel the frustrated tears coming on. “Have fun knowing that you’ll never find someone like me.”

The words sounded hollow despite her venom and she hung up, passing a hand over her face as she began to sob.

She hated that she wouldn’t get the last word in, not ever. He’d always think he was better than her, always think he was the one that got away. She was sure that if she asked him if there was anything he’d change about her, he’d immediately give her a list, instead of just saying what she wanted to hear, that she was perfect just the way she was.

It’d been a long day already, okay?

-

Steve was watching the snow falling from the kitchen window, coffee mug in hand, when the alert came over the P.A. system.

_“Captain Rogers, Darcy Lewis is requesting assistance outside Gate B.”_

FRIDAY’s words took a few seconds to register as he frowned. He had no idea Lewis was anywhere near here, he assumed she’d been part of the Christmas exodus several days ago. He’d been trying not to get too caught up in the holiday celebrations, so this was entirely his fault.

What the hell was she doing out in the snow?

“Copy,” he murmured, still a little confused, but he put down his coffee before he dashed out of the room.

He pulled on three layers along with thick boots and his gloves and a beanie. The Cap suit wasn’t something he wanted to wear when simply running down the hill. He could imagine Lewis laughing at him about it, his reaction overzealous. She’d never let him live that down. Sam would hear about it…

He dashed outside, the air so thick with icy wind and snow that it felt like his cheeks felt like they were cut to the bone. He thought about running back inside and grabbing someone’s scarf, but he was already out the door, and Lewis needed help.

He saw the outline of something small and square in shape covered in snow past the boom gates that he leapt over, but there was no sign of Lewis anywhere. He glanced around, seeing no tracks in the snow. He moved toward the snow-covered car and began scooping what he could off of it, but it all felt so futile, especially when the wind picked up again and he braced himself with his feet planted firmly on the ground.

He worked faster, attempting to shove snow aside, until he reached the glass and was met with a pair of wide blue eyes.

Lewis screamed, reeling back, and Steve motioned her winding down the window as she clutched her chest, her other hand fumbling the key in the ignition to turn the engine over.

The wind was so loud he couldn’t hear the automatic window.

“YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!” she yelled, and Steve could see that she was red-eyed, her face wet.

She wasn’t dressed for the snow at all. He wondered what the hell she was thinking.

“I got a flat tyre!” she went on. “Now I’m stuck, the door won’t open…”

“C’mere, we have to go,” he yelled to her, and she nodded, looking frightened.

He took hold of her arms and pulled her out the window, and the second her feet were on the ground, he wrapped himself around her, his hand covering her face as best he could.

“We have to run, okay?” he yelled, and he felt her nod. “Let’s go!”

He didn’t mean for her to run alongside him; that would be an absurd expectation considering his sprint down the hill was definitely enhanced. Instead, he scooped her up, her face buried in his chest, his coat wrapped around her as he began to jog back up the hill. He almost tripped a couple times, cursing under his breath, finally reaching the door he ran out of earlier, keeping an arm wrapped around her shivering shoulders as he kicked the door open after he fiddled with the handle with his spare hand.

He put her down, whipping off the coat to wrap around her, stooping a little so their eyes were level as he rubbed her shoulders.

“What the hell were you doin’ out there?” he asked, and he could see she’d begun to sob, her words coming out in between spaces of hiccupping and wailing.

“Lucas… I was going to get a plane ticket but it was like, three hundred bucks… I d-dropped hints but he didn’t buy me a ticket… Then I couldn’t catch a flight anyway because the airports are closed…”

She sniffed loudly, wiping her face with shaking hands as she shuddered convulsively.

“And then it was like, ‘oh, I’ll go to Penn Station, I can afford $180 for a ticket’…”

She made an incredulous face, putting up a hand, glancing at the ceiling as the coat began to fall off her shoulders.

“But Amtrak’s like, ‘we’re delayed for three hours at least’, so the _train station_ may as well be closed, too…”

Steve pushed her hand down to reposition the coat, the movement not interrupting her flow at all. He was used to her speaking like this, and the blizzard wasn’t about to stop her.

“And I kept thinking about my great-grandfather Hershel who lived until he was 103 and he never, _ever_ gave me shit about missing Christmas, and, like, why couldn’t Lucas’ family be in _New Hampshire_ like mine instead of fucking _Wisconsin_ …?”

She gulped.

“It’s, like, _ridiculous_ that his grandmother insists everyone visits her during Christmas. Like, I’m sorry, _Patricia_ , we can’t all fall over for you…”

She met Steve’s eye, her chin quivering, and she wailed:

“And then he du-umped me!”

“Okay, okay,” Steve said, when she dissolved into tears, pulling off his gloves before taking her wet face in his hands. He knelt on the floor as Darcy cried.

He couldn’t help it, he gave short laugh that had her frown.

“That dumb bastard,” he began, when Darcy sniffled again. “He ain’t worth your tears, alright?”

She screwed up her face, and his hands dropped to her shoulders.

“I know that,” she said. “I’m just pissed off because of all the time I wasted worrying about making him happy when he didn’t give a shit about me. Thousands of hours I could’ve spent doing anything better. I could’ve learned Danish.”

“Were you plannin’ to?” Steve murmured, and they both smiled at one another then.

“No,” she mumbled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “But you can imagine.”

She was still shivering so much she wasn’t keeping still and Steve rubbed her arms, giving her body a glance over.

“Wait, were you gonna _drive_ to Wisconsin?” he said, backtracking.

He took her hands in his and rubbed them, her fingers like ice.

“That’s fifteen hours at least…”

“I didn’t think the storm was that bad,” she mumbled. She did another whole body shiver, her teeth chattering. “Now I can’t ignore how cold I am, though.”

He thought of all the times growing up, the winters that seemed to drag on forever. Since the serum, Steve hadn’t suffered from chilblains or the like, but he was acutely aware that Lewis may suffer from his past illnesses if he didn’t keep an eye on her. It wasn’t that he thought she was incapable of looking after herself, but the last fifteen minutes had proved she was distracted enough to make mistakes. He wasn’t about to leave her in this emotional state, either.

“Grab a seat,” he murmured, pushing her into the couch.

He walked out, coming back with a blanket. He wrapped it around her, kneeling to tug off her shoes that were soaked through.

“Got slippers?” he asked, smirking a little, which she returned, until something else dawned on her.

“Oh, my _room_ ,” she groaned. “If the snow is this heavy, I won’t be able to get back to my room across the field…”

He’d forgotten that detail as well, that she wasn’t stationed in the main building like he was. She was beside Doctor Foster, along with some of the other lab personnel.

“There’s my bed,” he said, and she tilted her head, shaking it. “I can sleep on the couch.”

She shivered again, but he saw some dampness around her hairline and he blinked, not recalling her face being freezing when he cradled it before.

“Shit, you’re burnin’ up,” he murmured, and he moved toward her, lifting his hand to press against her sweaty forehead. “Yeah…”

She coughed. “I’m not sick. I was in the snow. You can’t get sick from –”

She cut herself off abruptly, shivering.

“I was really tired… Fuck, I’m so _cold_ …”

Steve sat back, glancing over at the entrance to the kitchen, considering what to do. His eyes swung back to meet hers and he drew in a breath.

“Would you let me totally melodramatic?”

Darcy shivered and nodded. “Okay.”

He placed his arm under her knees, Lewis’ arms looping around his neck as he scooped her up. She seemed relaxed enough, and he was glad that he wasn’t prone to nervous tingles around her. They were close enough for this to not be awkward.

It was especially easy to be kind to Lewis. When he first met her several months ago, his first impression was that she never gave a shit about who a person was, no matter what. She could be loud and rude, but she was the gentlest person as well.

He wasn't joking earlier about her boyfriend. Whatever that moron’s issue was, it was nothing compared to how she shined. Not that Steve ever let her know that too often, and maybe he should more, considering how rotten she seemed to feel now.

“Thanks,” he murmured, and she gave a weak little laugh.

“No problem. Any time…”

He unlocked the door to his suite and slipped inside, and Darcy’s head whipped around, taking it all in. He didn’t think there was much to his place, only his shelves with not enough books on them and his record player. He moved through to his bedroom, the automatic lights coming on, and he placed her on the end of his bed before pulling back the covers on one side, looking at Darcy to check her.

“I’ll go get somethin’ for your fever,” he murmured, and she nodded, reaching for the coat. “No, keep that on… you’re still cold, right?”

She nodded vaguely. “Smells like… boy in here.”

He didn’t know whether that was a compliment or not and he let out a breath of a laugh, shaking his head.

“Alright, Lew, I’ll be back. Hang on.”

He tried not to run though the temptation was high. He knew it would take a little time for her to absorb anything he gave her, but he honestly hated seeing her this way, so deflated. She was still undeniably cute, all sweaty and wrecked.

He came back with a glass of water and a pitcher to refill it, finding she had only managed to lie flat on her back, staring at the ceiling, her feet still out.

He put the water aside, reaching into his pocket to fish out the bottle of Advil. He unscrewed the cap and shelled out two pills, nodding at her legs.

“Get in the bed, under the covers.”

She grunted, drawing her knees up, before shoving them under the blanket as he moved to pick the water back up. She attempted to sit up on her elbows, frowning at him.

“You take two?”

“Yeah, what do I look like?” she muttered, and Steve smirked.

“You don’t want me to answer that.”

She threw back the pills, took a few sips of water, opening her mouth wide after she swallowed.

“All gone.”

She flopped down again as Steve replaced the glass, her eyes already closed. He was tempted to touch her again, stroke her head maybe, but that seemed a little much. He was surprised he’d managed to cajole her into lying in his bed. She seemed at ease, enough to drift off by the time he checked the thermostat and come back a minute later.

-

Darcy couldn’t keep still, shaking as she came in and out of sleep. She blinked up at the ceiling, finding herself alone, turning on her side and staring at the little beam of light that was coming through from under the curtain to her right.

The dust motes made the reality of everything settle into her, though she could barely keep her eyes open, but she was too uncomfortable to stay asleep…

She was in Steve’s bed. It was kind of him to do that, however unexpected it was. Sometimes she got the impression he avoided her deliberately, and her little tearful tirade about Lucas would probably push him further away.

She thought about moving, staring at the dust motes, her teeth chattering, when Steve walked in, his brows knitted together.

“You look like shit,” she muttered, because he didn’t at all.

He never looked bad, even when she saw him one time covered in mud, his blue eyes peeking through the grime. When he was bruised and blood-stained, he had an adorable look on his face, usually.

He didn’t react to her joke, in fact, he seemed too absorbed in darting his eyes over the shape of her shrewdly, his jaw working.

“You’re still cold?”

“Y-yeah,” Darcy breathed, shivering again. She took a deep breath, taking him in.

He was wearing a t-shirt and pants, his cheeks a little pink.

“You cranked up the heat in here?” she mumbled, and he nodded, coming closer, reaching for her.

His big hand came up to touch her forehead and he sighed, biting his lip.

“It’s not workin’…”

“Then,” Darcy said, trying to sit up, but he pushed her back gently, shaking his head at her. “Then… get in with me.”

He frowned, a different one, a little surprised.

“I’d… take off my pants.”

If Darcy didn’t feel so crappy she’d make some dirty joke, but in the meantime her frank lifting of her eyebrows had to suffice, and Steve glanced at the space beside her.

“I’m cold,” she mumbled, and he relented, sighing again.

“Alright.”

He seemed almost grumpy, moving back, his hands dropping to the bottom of his shirt, and he tugged it up, peeling it off, Darcy’s eyes staring at him.

She didn’t care so much if she came across as a little thirsty. It was Steve, it wasn’t like he was secretly good looking. He had that yard long stare when he was alone and whenever she spoke to him there was something else she noticed that she liked about him. She hadn’t seen him without a shirt before, and the sight was enough for her to roll her lip between her teeth, unblinking.

She could see from where his pants hung on his hips that he had a sharp Adonis belt, a hard stomach with contours and edges she imagined dragging her hand across, and then she remembered what he said before…

She finally looked away when he pulled down his sweatpants, kicking them aside before he moved to the other side of the bed, slipping under the covers.

He lay beside her on his back, looking at the ceiling as she watched his profile, staring a little too long at his jawline, his freckles…

The way his hair had stuck up a little since he yanked off his shirt…

He rolled over suddenly, and she went still, blinking at him. There was hardly any space between them and she wondered how long she could stand it without making it awkward. She nearly always made something stiflingly awkward, like it was a compulsion to ruin things.

She remembered one time blurting “I like your _belt_ ” when he nearly caught her staring at his butt. She was a somewhat shameless in that sense. If it were the other way around, herself the man leering after a female co-worker, she’d deserve to be fired. She was aware of the double standard.

“I can…”

He looked at her eyes, testing the waters, and Darcy blinked.

“You wanted to be the big spoon?” she said, and he nodded. “Or I could be your jetpack.”

He smiled at that, some of the tension cut, and she mimicked him, teeth chattering.

“What’s that?”

“It’s when the littler person hugs the bigger person from behind, kind of like you’re wearing a jetpack. Hey, have you ever worn an actual jetpack?”

“I wanna be the big spoon,” he replied, deflecting her question.

Darcy snapped her mouth shut, nodding. She decided then to roll onto her side, staring at the wall as she felt him shift closer, his chest brushing up against her back. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as his hand came over her hip, splaying across her stomach, pulling her back a little to fit against him properly.

Even with his coat wrapped around her, she felt too much, hoping she wasn’t acting too fidgety, aware of every little movement she made, every breath.

“I should’ve just started apologizing,” she muttered, improvising a change in subject, back to Lucas. “Whenever he got annoyed with me, I should’ve just… apologised. Said I was sorry for how _stupid_ I was.”

She put on a ditsy little voice for the word ‘stupid’, huffing a second later.

“Can’t seem to get along with anyone,” she mumbled.

She knew her relationship with Lucas was just another one in a long list of her failures. She was only going to have more of them happen, until she ran out of steam, or whatever it was that spurred on that pursuit in the first place.

“They get sick of me…”

She was sad because she’d seen it coming and hadn’t wanted to. Her wanting to leave so fast when she woke late that morning was spurred on by the rising panic, that she’d run out of chances with Lucas. He never liked her working as much as she did, and she didn’t like him not understanding her job.

“Hey, c’mon,” Steve murmured, his hand squeezing, his voice behind her. “That’s not like you, lying to a guy about yourself. You’re honest and people like that about you.”

“I’m blunt,” she amended, and he chuckled.

“Yeah, okay, but I like it. You’d be surprised just how rare that is in people, Lew.”

She wasn’t sure when that started, the nickname, but she liked it. Treasured it, even. Sometimes she’d yell “aye, aye, Cap’n” after him when he walked by. She stuck out her tongue at him behind Fury’s back last week, making him press his lips together to not burst out laughing. She didn’t know how she managed to do that, make him smile, since she didn’t think she was anything but annoying to most people, including guys like Lucas.

She didn’t know what to say to him, sure that it was her ideal opportunity to ruin the moment, so she kept her mouth firmly closed, shutting her eyes once more to try to sleep.

She gave a little groan, Steve’s hand gripping her at the sudden outburst.

“What?”

“He’s gonna get Netflix,” she grumbled, and Steve began to laugh, though she kept growling, hunching her shoulders as she continued to shiver. “It’s his account, he’ll change the password. I’m gonna have to start all over, get my settings right…”

-

She fell asleep eventually, Steve following her, and he woke sometime later, his mouth dry, his forehead sweaty as he blinked.

His nose was buried deep in her hair, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, his hips pressed against her rear.

He was hard, his realization delayed among the sweet scent of her skin behind her ear. He froze, unsure of what to do, certain that if she woke she’d notice, either from feeling his dick sticking into her or from the guilty look on his face if she rolled over.

He clearly hadn’t thought this over. Correction – he’d thought about it for all of three seconds before flinging his clothes off and climbing into bed with her. He should have at least kept his pants on, because there was no way he could hide his hard-on subtly in just his boxer briefs. He imagined her paralysed, mortified by the cad lying next to her, pretending to nurse her when really all he wanted was to rub up against her. Dumb bastard, indeed.

He felt her stirring, for he took too long, still not deciding what to do. He swallowed, holding his breath as his hand slipped away from her, down behind her to cup himself, finally shifting back, her hair out of his face, the scent still lingering.

Her cheeks were pink as she rolled over, blinking up at him, taking a deep breath. She lay on her side, their eyes level. There was so little space between them that when he breathed, he saw a couple tendrils of her hair fluttering.

“How’re you feelin’?” he murmured, and she rubbed her eye with a hand.

“Better, I think. Fuck, it’s hot in here…”

She sat up, managing to bump his nose with her hip at the sudden movement and he moved back, watching her tug off his coat and toss it onto the floor, her sweater following. As she pulled it up, there was a flash of her soft tummy before her shirt fell back down, the cable knit bundle joining the pile on her side. She met his eye.

“I, uh, thought I’d take off my pants, too.”

“Yeah,” he said, trying to keep his mind off her bare legs and failing miserably, hot blood still rushing through him, his hand pressed to his crotch.

She slipped out of bed and he closed his eyes before lifting a hand to cover them to assure her he wouldn’t peek, hearing the material of her jeans as she undressed, a little pause, then felt the mattress dip again as she slipped back under the covers.

-

She thought about jumping on top of him the second he physically covered his eyes to spare her dignity, the gesture too adorable, his cheeks pink.

She unbuttoned her jeans, tugging them down, pausing as she watched him waiting, keeping perfectly still. Her heart was hammering when she got back into bed, scooting close to him.

He lowered his hand and she caught it, his eyes widening in surprise, her other hand under the covers, reaching to slip down his wrist.

“I was awake earlier,” she murmured, crowding him now.

She saw his eyes take her in, perhaps a flash of panic. He was a boy caught.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and even with the coat I could feel you,” she added, and he blinked, heat flashing in his eyes.

His throat bobbed, lips parting as her hand dipped lower, fingers brushing over his, tilting her head up. She hovered, her lips feather-light against his, their noses brushing.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” she whispered, and he finally smiled.

“I…”

Seeming to have lost his words, he pressed his open mouth to hers, his tongue gliding across hers. The heat of the kiss made Darcy moan, the excitement taking over her nerves, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, his other arm slipping under her to pull her toward him. She arched toward him, melting with each pass of his lips and tongue.

She rolled on top of him, feeling just how hard he was with only their underwear between them, climbing to rest in his lap, his arms wrapping around her as they rolled their hips, lips smacking, their breaths gasping.

She was wet the second she realized Steve was sleeping with his erection pressed into her ass. She thought about backing into him repeatedly while he slept, but instead she dozed, thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him. She was getting there now, thighs on either side of his hips, his hands pulling off her t-shirt, Darcy’s hands going behind her back to undo her bra.

He pushed forward, wrapping an arm around her waist until he sat up, Darcy still in his lap as he latched onto her nipple, cupping her other breast. Her fingers caught him by the hair, the throaty moans ebbing from her, her hips circling.

“You wanna -?”

“Yeah,” she whispered, before he could finish his sentence.

He caught her in another kiss, rougher than before, rolling them, and Darcy let out a puff of breath on impact, her hands meeting his to tug down her underwear and then his.

They kissed and rocked together, every part of her feeling rubbed raw by the time she whispered in his ear:

“Please.”

He lay thick and heavy against her stomach as she pleaded, her hand wrapping around him, stroking him as Steve’s hand came up to cup her cheek again, kissing her slowly, thoroughly, his other hand slipping down her side to meet her hip and then down her thigh to push her legs further apart, his fingers biting into the back of her knee as Darcy lifted her hips to guide him.

With their foreheads pressed together, the silence between them heavy with anticipation, and Darcy’s eyes widened as he sunk into her.

“Oh, my God,” she gasped, and she could see Steve was similarly affected, hissing as he inched inside her, bottoming out and going still.

For several seconds, neither of them moved at all, and Darcy slanted her mouth over his, losing patience faster than him, concentrating as she squeezed him.

“Fuck,” he moaned, and she giggled, her plan working.

He pulled back a little and slammed into her, moving too slowly for her, but hard enough that she couldn’t keep quiet, his eyes darker.

“You think that’s funny?” he whispered, and she nodded, before he kissed her hard, chuckling against her mouth as he began to thrust faster.

Her hand tried to grab the blankets and push them off.

“Too hot…”

She lay a smack on his bare ass when Steve kicked the blankets away, and he grunted, smiling at her.

“Hey…”

“You like that,” she teased, and he laughed again, hitching her up with one hand, lifting her off the mattress a little to grab a handful of her ass, Darcy’s giggle overlapping with his.

He spanked her, the thrill running through Darcy as she clenched around him, her eyes glued to his.

“Fuck, I like that way too much,” she gasped, and they laughed again.

She couldn’t get enough of him, how he felt inside her and on top of her, and how he kissed her like he was starved. They panted, everything building faster and faster, Darcy tightening around him, seeking him out with each drag across her clit.

“’M’close,” she gasped, the sweat between them mixing with her arousal, making it that much harder to work against the grain. “Steve…”

“What you need?” he said, panting raggedly as his smacked into her over and over.

Christ, she wasn’t going to be able to walk the same after this. She’d be bowlegged and fuckdrunk. She panted, smiling up at him, squeezing him again.

“You want my fingers? My mouth?” he asked, and she chuckled breathlessly.

“Fingers for now,” she whispered. “Mouth later.”

“Later, huh?” he said, his hand slipping down her stomach, fingers brushing her clit.

“Yeah, and my mouth later, too,” she retorted, her breath hitching as he found the sweet spot that made her toes curl, her body going taut. “Fuck…”

“You gonna come for me, Lew?” he murmured, and she nodded, a little dazed by the way the pleasure was building so fast, overwhelming her senses.

“Yeah…”

“I’m getting there, too,” he warned, and they both laughed again, more wrecked this time.

“Come for me, Steve,” she hissed.

She flew, squeezing him as hard as she could, giving a shout as the world evaporated, his hips smacking into her harder, his finger still pressing onto her clit as he sped up his thrusts.

He pulled her close, at the last second grabbing hold of her hair as he shuddered, coming with his face pressed up to her damp neck, twitching inside her for a few seconds as he came down.

They panted, everything liquid, Darcy’s eyes still closed for a while as he pulled out of her, only moving enough so he flopped face down beside her.

She pulled in a breath, beginning to blink back his bed room, leaning on her elbows, her eyes lingering on the dust motes swirling. Her eyes dragged up from the carpet to Steve’s rear end, her lip curling.

She rose a hand and smacked him hard on his right butt cheek, warranting a surprised yell:

“Ow!”

He took a second to recover, laughing into the mattress, turning his head to look up at her. His hair was sticking up more than ever. She leaned down and kissed him, a slow peck on the lips. When they broke apart, Steve’s eyes went to the ceiling.

“I think the blizzard’s gone...”

**Author's Note:**

> steve'sbuttsteve'sbuttsteve'sbutt....
> 
>   
> If you'd like to read another Darcy/Steve story with similar tropes of snowed in/bed sharing, I wrote [For Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581359) last year. 😈💕
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
